The white Zero and the green haired mistress
by Dark night Atorias
Summary: After the events of Code Geass everyone is living there life's in peace but what happens when there is a new threat and Lelouch obtains new powers. Rated M for lemon in a later chapters,violence and gore(Pairing Lelouch x C.c da)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime: I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters**

 **Chapter 1**

" Uhhh." Lelouch was met by darkness when he opened his eyes. Lelouch reached out to only feel nothing." Where...where am I?"Lelouch questioned him self. Just a minute ago he was in paled with a sword and bleeding to death next to his beloved sister. Had he died and gone to his after life for all the sins he had committed. Was this his punishment? He had good intentions but the ways he accomplished his goals were evil. He lied,stole,manipulated,and killed. So,this is to his punishment for all of his sins to float in a endless void for all of eternity. All alone. But he didn't care about what came in the end. As long has he accomplished his mission.

On the ground he stood on he swore he would expect his punishment...err wait. Ground? He was standing on ground. His eyes quickly widened at his realization." Hello is anyone one there?!" He yelled out hopeful for an answer. He was about to call out again but was answered from the darkness." Greetings,Lelouch." A loud voice that seemed to echo through where ever he was." Where am I and who are you?!" Lelouch yelled and squinted his eyes to see where the voice was coming from." I am the god of Code and Geass or Code Geass. And you are in my throne room or what you would call another C's world." All of a sudden everything went bright and Lelouch could see but it took his eyes a minute to adjust.

When his eyes did adjust he saw a enormous stare case and saw a man siting in a throne. The man stood up and walked to the being of the stare case but what happened next surprised Lelouch. There was a Geass symbol that appeared behind him and when it disappeared the man had wings. He jumped and was flying in the air then landed next to Lelouch. Lelouch was in aw at the man's action and if this was really god he would be able to believe it. But that raised a question. Why was he here? The man stood up and Lelouch was able to see his attire. He had white boots with golden laces his pants were white and had golden chains hanging from his right pocket conn

ecting to his white shirt with golden metals on his chest,he had a cape on and it was golden on the inside but on the out side of the cape was a golden Geass symbol. He had what seemed like glowing gold hair and had white eyes and a crown atop his head with red rubys on the fore gold stems connecting to the top with a golden Geass insignia on the top and with white clothe filling under the stems. He had pearly white teeth and had a smile.

" Lelouch,I want to make you a deal." Lelouch raised a eyebrow." What is the deal." The god's smile grew even wider then before. If it got any bigger he would have his mouth spreading from ear to ear." Ok,I feel like you were wronged out of life and you had it almost the roughest and you sacrificed yourself to bring world peace even though you could have ruled it." Le

louch couldn't help but remember his past and feel that this man was right." So here is the deal. Since you helped me get out of a sticky situation I will give you a choice. Go to were all the other people have gone or..." Lelouch was very curious of what was the next choice." Or?" He crossed his arms waiting for an answer." Or be given Code to live has a immortal and be trained by me and learn how to fight and use the true power of Code Geass and go back to the world of the living." Lelouch just was released from the world of the living and now he is being given the chance to go back,but more powerful then anyone." Why would I like to go back?" He was thinking of what would happen if he did go back and he wasn't liking his chances.

" Because there is a new threat yet to come and if you don't receive my training and Code and go back all of what you have done will be brought down and there is a certain someone who would be left alone ones more if you do not go back." The god clapped his hands hard and opened his hands to what seemed like a portal. Lelouch saw C.c, the one he had come to love alone at a church crying,but she never cried. Had his death brought that much agony upon her. Lelouch made his mind up then and there." I will go back so when we start?" The god kept his smile." Right now..." The god punched Lelouch and he went flying." Oh and call me lord."Lelouch got up wincing by the pain but it quickly faded and he felt his what seemed like a broken nose a second ago and Lelouch felt something on his neck. A golden Code." You have been given your father's Code but it is different now. You will heal faster,be stronger then one billion men,have more stamina and have immense speed and it is golden. But you will learn how to fight like you a regular human for now." Lelouch got up and nodded." Yes my lord."

 **A few months later**

Lelouch was sent sliding on his feet with steam coming from his feet with his arms crossed in a x. He then jumped up into the air inhumanly high and grew out wings and went flying in the air. The god did the same has they begun to fight in mid air. With fists and feet flying everywhere on each other's body. Lelouch's wings went away with a Geass symbol appearing on his back then going away. He then landed on the ground and did a three sixty with smoke coming from his feet once more. Lelouch pulled up both of his arms and two Geass symbols appeared on top of his forearms,whit that came two shiny gold and white blades on his arms he pointed them at the lord who doing the same thing as Lelouch just in the air. When they both had the blades there was a glowing red light at the front of each blade that was formed in the Geass insignia shot off small energy blasts while both of them were dodging it look like a bigger energy ball grew for both of them. Then when all of the blasts stopped there was a simultaneous blast form the air and the ground with to huge red beams of energy heading for mid collision in the air. When they met there was a huge boom and shock waves came from the blasts hitting one another.

When everything stopped there were two men unscathed by the battle." Well your training is complete,congratulations." The god had a huge smile that Lelouch remembered perfectly from the first time they had met." So how will I get back?" Lelouch questioned his lord." You will return to your body." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at his answer. Wasn't his body buried. But before he could tell him his thought he saw his body behind the Code Geass God when he stepped aside. He still had his emperor suit on but it must have been a new one since there was no slab wound in the cloth." You will return in this body through one of my tombs closest to C.c but not wearing this." The lord quickly through up a arm with his cape covering his body and when his body was reveled he was wearing a white,gold,and red zero suit with the Geass insignia on his arms on his chest and a golden Geass symbol in the center of his mask." Wow um how will I exactly move around in that without drawing attention to myself." Lelouch was a little annoyed." Remember how you can stop everything and one around you and go invisibles and change your attire at will." His majesty laughed out has Lelouch scratched the back of his head. Well those were the first skills he had learned so he could have forgot about them but he would remember them if he needed them.

" Also think you will need these." He put on two golden katanas in two white case holders with gold decorating his sword cases and two fifty caliber Desert-Eagles on his pants. One was white and the other was golden. Once everything was holstered Lelouch walked to his body and as soon has he came close he was sucked into his body. He started to move a little because his joints didn't fell like moving but I guess that is what happens when you are out of your body for a while." So Lelouch shall we check up on your beloved." The Geass God clapped his hands together making a loins noise and when he saw Nunnally,Kellen,Zero,and C.c. Backed up against a corner at gun point." WHAT!? TAKE ME THERE NOW I WILL RIP THEM APART BEFORE I LET THEM !" Lelouch was furious about what was to come but he would prevent it. One way or another." Ok then get out your wings and get ready to jump." Lelouch quickly summoned his wings and got in a running position. When the thing they were looking through grew Lelouch jumped out into the sky." Well there goes my student turned master. GOOD LUCK YOU'LL NEED IT!" He yelled at Lelouch then he returned to his throne and what seemed like a big tv screen appeared in front for him to watch." Heh I wonder how he is going to handle this. Right now he is blinded by rage." The god smiled waiting to see what he will do to the soldiers that were about to shoot Lelouch's friends and love.

A/N K guys this is my second Code Geass fic so hope I don't disappoint. The first was bad compared to this. It was on wattpad so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters**

 **Chapter 2**

C.c was at a festival walking around of course eating pizza per usual but she seemed to eat it with haste or to slowly devour it with sadness. She was reminded of how she ate with Lelouch. The one who loved her willingly and she loved him. The one who truly knew what her wish was and made it come true but it did not stay alive long. After his death she was lost. She went where she would think she would have fun to keep her mind off of Lelouch. Although she was a strong woman,she still felt hurt and feelings got to her especially when something happen that made her happier then she ever was in her whole immortal life. Just to have it ripped away from her. The moon was full and bright and it even seemed to be glowing. Unknown to her though the moon was glowing because the arrival of a now powerful being would be coming that night.

She couldn't help but remember the moon shined like this on the night of his burial. She had walked up to a vendor with cotton candy." Can I have a bag please." She was handed one and the man smiled a friendly smile." That will be a dollar." She pulled one out of her purse and gave it to the man. Before Lelouch died he had made sure she would have enough money to do what she wanted for a couple of generations. C.c made her way to a crowd of people and on the stage was empress Nunnally and her faithful guard Zero. She was giving a speech about how everyone should be having a good time and the crowd cheered with utter joy. C.c wishes for that type of joy. If Lelouch was here they would be able to go on regular dates. He would actually be able to enjoy the world he had brought peace to.

C.c saw a certain red headed girl she could care less about. She was about to leave when a huge bang went off and some of the buildings were blown up and the guards they had there were being killed off quickly. She looked around for a little to only be pushed by panicked people who were running for there life's until there were stopped by trucks with soldiers coming out of them. Seeing how it was night and they were in the streets it was a little too easy to get trapped. But who was attacking C.c thought Lelouch's death was enough but to see the killing still going on made her mad.

She got to Nunnally to try and protect her out of honor for Lelouch. She got to the stage to see Zero with his sword out and Kollen with one of the dead guards guns. C.c picked up a pistol from a dead hand and ran to Nunnally's aide. Soldiers surrounded them and aimed their guns at them. Cornered they couldn't do anything to survive this. Let alone save Nunnally,there was no way out of this. A man walked to where the mic was and spoke through it." Hello captives and soon to be sacrifices. We are the ancient order of a long forgotten religion. Now that the ninety-eighth and ninety-ninth emperors are now dead we have nothing to fear form Britannian anymore. We will be taking over and no one will be able to stop us." The crowd was confused and so was Nunnally and Kollen but C.c and Zero knew why." So your deaths will be a announcement of our arrival and a warning to those who do not bow to us. And we will be taking out the empires and Zero. So that is one of the mane reasons are. So I bid you a fair we-..." The man stopped when he saw a man with. Wings?! Who is that. What...what is this? Why can I see my body? Why am I so short? These were his final thoughts has his head was cut off by a golden Katana at a high speed.

Some of the soldiers were in shock and so were the civilians. So was the group of Lelouch's friends. They had seen pretty amazing things but a man to come out of the sky with a golden sword to save the day was by far one of the wiredest and coolest. But the wiredest thing was that he was in a white Zero suit. He had landed on his knee. Has he was kneeling he put the Katana on the side of it's case and slid it up then put it into the case. White Zero stood up and Some of the enemy soldiers started to shoot at the him. Each bullet hit him and his suit along with his body was being torn apart. After the fire died down all they saw was a mutilated bloody corpse. They all took their aim again and were about to fire when they herd powerful gun shots and bodies falling to the ground and a explosion type of sound. Heads were splattering with bullets flying through each of the men that were interrupting the festival. Even though they were wearing what seemed like metal Templar suits with Geass on it instead of a cross whatever the bullets were made of they were chewing through with ease. The Templars started to shoot him again but this time it seemed like they had no effect.

One after another the soldiers were dying off. Like they had their orders and they couldn't leave,even if they wanted to. Like some one had used Geass on them. It would make sense but,he looked them in their eyes and they were normal. No one had contral over them. They were doing this of their own free will. And they will expect what ever consequence he give them. The final soldier left standing was different then the others. He walked up on stage then pulled out a huge sword. It was black double edged sword with blood stains on it and all other detail could not be seen because of the stains except it seemed to be chipped at some parts on the blade. This person was bigger then that others and was muscular and was wearing a silver tank top with red on it. He nodded his head twords the white Zero signing that he wanted to clash swords with him. The white Zero lowered his guns and pulled out two golden Katanas. They both got in a stance ready to fight. They just stood there waiting for something. Zero knew what they were waiting for,he took his sword and put it back in it's case. When it made a click sound they both charged each other. The white zero moved unbelievably fast while the brut had a hard time just blocking let alone swinging. White Zero jumped over his head a sliced down so fast that no one could see him land. The large man was still and didn't move a inch. White Zero was kneeling again and when he put his swords in their cases,the man fell apart along with his sword. All of the civilians were silent out of shock,fear,amazement,and relief.

White Zero stood up and walked towards the group on stage he just looked at them. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. He was just relieved that they were okay." Hello sir. Th...thank you for saving us." Nunnally spoke up. He smiled but no one could see it." No need it is just my duty as your..." He realized what he was about to say and quickly stopped himself." Who are you?" C.c spat out. She was curious about this white Zero. He didn't die when he was shot so he must have code. But how did regenerate so fast? He was a corpse and his suit was destroyed so how did he recover so quickly and how did his suit?" Ahh... C.c it is...so good to see you again." Lelouch was trying to hold himself back from hugging her but he couldn't help it. His bottom part of his mask disappeared and he pulled C.c into his embrace. He was shaking,being able to make up the hurt he had caused her made him happy. He pulled away just to close the space between them by making out with her. He felt and tasted familiar to her. Like he was...no it can't be?! Lelouch? How? Why now?

All of these questions pledged her mind but if this was Lelouch she would have to wait to ask him these questions later. He pulled away and smiled. She knew it was him now,she could recognize that smile anywhere and she saw his long raven black hair reach his cheeks like nothing about him had changed. The bottom of the mask reappeared but she could still tell he was smiling. Everyone else in the group didn't know what was going on." Any way who are you?" Zero was very curious about this stranger and how did he know they were in trouble and how did he survive all of those gun shots." You may call me White Zero or lord of Code."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of it's characters**

 **Ok so my release dates on this story and many to come are going to be on Saturday,Sunday and Monday. If I don't update on one of these days then I will release an extra chapter or start a new fanfic but keep updating on this story. Also if you P.M. me a idea I will see if I can put it in the story. And if you want to use my character The God of Code Geass in a fanfic you can but give me the credit for creating him.**

 **Chapter 3**

Just has Lelouch started to walk over to Nunnally. Zero pulled out a gun on him." Step away from her highness. And take off your mask." Lelouch was a little confused. Did he not witness what he did to the terrorist,and how he saved every one." I refuse. I may have saved you but I will not be ordered around by you." Zero was aiming for his knee knowing it would heal but stop him." Then you are under arrest. You will be taken into custody and questioned."Nunnally,Kallen,the crowd and C.c were shocked at this,but silent. He had just saved their lives and now he would be put behind bars?!" Under what charges? Fake. Zero." Zero winced at his remark." It is not who is in the suit but what it represents. And under the change of being a spy sent by people who want Nunnally dead or the men you just slaughtered. You could have faked this whole thing just to get to her highness." That made Lelouch mad. To do this all just to get close to her. He already had to make her watch this and make her watch him die. And he was now given a second chance. Everyone thinks he is still dead. He wouldn't let anyone know he was still alive.( except C.c of course and maybe them finding out who he is later. Hint. Hint ) Then everything he had done would just crumble apart.

" Why would I do that now?" Lelouch didn't what the world to have knowledge of his powers yet. So he had to think of a way out of here and take C.c with him. Without his powers.

He then pulled out a pellet and smashed it on the ground. Zero shot at the White Zero and stopped when he couldn't see anymore so he didn't kill innocent civilians. It was a smoke pellet that the god of Code Geass hid in his suit and didn't tell him about probably to mess with him.

Lelouch ran to C.c in the smoke and picked her up bridle style. He ran off the stage to one of the trucks that was used as a blockade and jumped it. The people who watched him were shocked because the truck was about ten feet camouflaged to fit a forest with armored plating.

Lelouch landed perfectly on the ground and sprinted off into the night.

' Lelouch there are reinforcements from the Britannian army coming. You will need to find a place to hide out.' The god of Code Geass was talking to him telepathically warning him of the dangers to come.

There was a noise off in the distance. Helicopters and cars. Lelouch was in a intersection and saw a ally. He ran to it and stayed in the darkness has lights from the road and air shined down and through the streets.

" Lelouch. Is that really you?" C.c had to know for sure.

" Yes...it's me...C.c." Tears formed in C.c's eyes and started to stream down her face. Lelouch pulled her into an embrace and she started to smother her tears in his chest." Lelouch were have you been? Why now? You could have come back sooner and we could have enjoyed this world you brung peace to. Why?" She was mostly upset about how he came back,now. " I will answer any questions you have but I need you to tell me were the bus we used for our original base is."

She looked up red eyed and tears stained on her cheeks." It's...were we last left it." He nodded remembering were they left a spare one if they ever needed it.

The lights stopped. Lelouch poked his head out to see if the cars were around. He then ran the opposite direction the choppers and cars came from.

Lucky the docks were it was hidden was nearby and might be a run of five to eight minutes. On the way he stuck to the shadows but it was surprisingly easy but considering the powers he now had he shouldn't have a hard time unless someone strong with the same still was around.

They made it to the docks but the entrance was guarded. Lelouch went to one of spots that were being patrolled and waited for the guard to leave to make sure they wouldn't be herd landing.

Once he did Lelouch jumped down. They were on elevated ground to the docks. It was a big jump but to him it was nothing,but to C.c,she thought they were going to splatter on the ground. They landed inbetween the wall and a pile of creates." C.c which way?" Lelouch was quite but load enough for her to hear." She looked around scanning the area." Get to were I can get a better look." He walked up to the pile of create then jumped up on it then jumped onto a container. C.c looked around for a little bit then pointed to the other side of the place.

" I think this is a good time to show you something." She looked at him questionably.' Show me what?' She questioned her self. Lelouch then got into a running position. There was a spark of red light on his back then wings grew out." Ahhhh!" C.c wasn't expecting wings to grow out of his back. Lelouch then begun to move his wings and with one motion he took off into the air.

" Lelouch? How are yo-." C.c was silenced by his finger going to her mouth. She was surprised she didn't fall when one of Lelouch's hands let go of her. He was a lot stronger then she remembered,but he was still as skinny as last time. His hand that was still holding her moved to her waste.

In no time they were where they wanted to get to. Lelouch put C.c down has he tried to open the metal boor to the warehouse." Hold on. Stay here I will be back in a second." He looked to where some workers were getting ready to go home. They all left except one.

He was putting tools in the trunk of his car. Lelouch ran up in front of the car as quitely has he could. He peeked his head to see that the front door to the car was open and the man was still in the back. He looked inside the car to see some keys. Lelouch looked at them trying to see which one to take. He herd the man close the trunk and walk. Lelouch quickly used the freez people and objects Geass power. He then picked up the keys and ran to where C.c was waiting. He got to the door and rushed trying to find the key knowing there was a time limit to how long the effects would work.

He found the key and unlocked the door and took the key from the metal circle it was dangling from.

Lelouch saw the man start to move again and rushed to the man and used his power again. He put the keys back where he found them and hoped the man didn't notice the key he needed to get into the warehouse was missing.

Lelouch got back to C.c who was in the warehouse looking around." C.c over here." He pointed to a darker part of the place where he remembered it was hidden. They walked over to it and Lelouch bummed into it." Ow...dammm." There was a echo of the coalition. They ran to the back of the truck and waited a minute. No one came so they felt around the bus until they found the door.

C.c walked in first and flipped on a light switch. The light reveled a couch near the window and a table. Lelouch came in and shut the door then walked to where a small room that was made for him was.

He walked over to the small bed and sat on it. C.c came in and turned on the light. She walked to the bed and sat next to him." Lelouch...it is time for my answers." She put her hand on his." K then. But you will probably think I am crazy. Well after I died." He too he took off his mask and put it next to him." I woke up to darkness. Then a voice called out to me. He said he was the God of Code And Geass and said there would be a new threat. He said if I were to take his offer and come back to life and take his training I would have a second chance of life. And if I were to reject then he would allow me access to heaven. I was about to reject but then he showed me you. When I was stabbed you were prying and you cried. I then made up my mind and took his offer. He gave me a golden Code and gave me all the Geass powers ever to exist. Then for I don't how many months I trained nonstop. After all of my training was done he gave me this suit and sent me to help."

He looked up to C.c who had a sad look on her face." So...that's why-." She was interrupted as Lelouch pulled her into a hug." I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner and I had to leave you all alone again." He tightened the hug. She hugged back." It's ok Lelouch. As long as you never leave me again." He pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes." I will never leave your side. And after this whole ordeal we can go away together and live and do whatever we want." He grabbed her chin and kissed her.

They closed their eyes then Lelouch pulled away." From now to the end of time." She nodded and kissed him again.

 **Unfortunately that is the end of this chapter. Review,fav or just keep reading and following. I am thinking the next chapter should have a lemon or not. So someone tell me not to or do it. I wanna hear from you guys and girls. Until next time.**

 **The darkness consumes us all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Code Geass. I may still need some practice writing lemons but I think I am ok. Far warning. Skip to the next part if you don't want to read the lemon. Here we go. Oh and I forgot to describe what C.c was wearing and I didn't publish on the due date that is because I plan to publish two more parts don't be mad at me! And school is sorta getting in the way. She is wearing the clothes when Lelouch saved her from Moe with a squad of police.**

 **And to clear something up Zero is Suzaku because after Code Geass R2 he became Zero. Remember the plan Lelouch and Suzaku made. And I did have Lelouch say "Fake Zero". I will start to say Suzaku in the next chapter but when people talk to him they will call him Zero. I will also add other favorite parings in here IF! They don't involve Lelouch or C.c**

 **CHAPTER 4/LEMON**

C.c deepened the kiss by crawling onto his lap and putting her arms around Lelouch's neck. His hands moved up her back and pulled her closer. Then one of his hands moved to take off her hat and the other moved to unbutton her shirt. He started to unbutton her shirt like jacket style that he used to wear while he threw the hat across the room.

Lelouch moved his hands under her shirt once he got the buttons undone. C.c lifted up her arms and broke the kiss so the shirt could come off. Lelouch got rid of half the clothing then unclipped her bra then through it were her hat lay.

His hands then moved south. They went back to their battle. He started to undo her pants and was successful in doing so. Lelouch then stood up and pulled her pants,along with her panties down to the ground were she just kicked them away.

She tried to take off his suit but when she reached for the bottom of his shirt,it was gone. In a sparkl of red light. Shirt,cape,pants everything. The only thing he had left was boxer briefs. They were of course white and they had a bulge in them. C.c pushed him onto the bed,looked down and got on her knees and just stared." What? Scared? It's not like you haven't seen it before." Lelouch smirked.

She looked up and smirked back." No...just hoping you've grown." She then looked back and started to pull on them.

His boxers came down and C.c was relieved that he had grown. He was a little bigger then she was expecting." What you expected?" He kept smirking." A little bigger,but...that's good." She pressed her head against his lever and put the tip in her mouth. C.c licked the tip tasting the pre cum that was leaking. Lelouch let out a grunt from how her tongue felt on his member and he wanted more.

He put his hand on the back of her head and pushed but she resisted. C.c pulled away with some saliva dangling from her lips to his dick." Not...so...fast...I want to be in control and I will give you what you want...eventually." She grinned at him." Fine." Lelouch scoffed back.

She put her head on his dick again and licked it so he could see her tongue swirling and let out a soft moun. Lelouch got turned on more and was resisting the urge to push her head down on his throbbing member as he grabbed down on the bed sheets and grunted.

She put her whole head down on his cock and started to bob her head back and forth sucking all of it." AH...OH FUCK KEEP DOING...GA OH YEAH!" Lelouch yelled has he got a blow job.

They were in that position for awhile. Lelouch then felt like he was gonna cum." Ah C...C.c I'm...I'm gonna...AH!" Has he said that she put her head has far has it could go milking him for all he had.

" Aaaaahhhhhh..." He came in her mouth and she pulled away,trying to gulp down every drop he had given her.

She finished and got on his lap making his lever go up again." Ooo I see some one is ready for round two. Well now it is my turn for you to do me." They both smiled." With pleasure my highness." Lelouch picked her up and put her in the position he was in and got on top.

He started to make out with her not caring that her mouth tasted like his cum. Lelouch started playing with her breasts. One of his hands trailed all the way down to her neither regions and put a finger in her.

" AH!" She bobbed her head back has his finger twirled and messed around in her." Put...put another...AH!" He did has he was half told. Lelouch pumped his fingers in and out picking up the pace with every pump. He added one more finger and Stopped a little after. He lowered his head down to her pussy kissing his way sending shivers up her body.

Lelouch licked his fingers then rased his hand to her mouth so she could faste herself. She kissed and licked all over until her juices were gone. He put his tongue in and his hands held her legs open. Her hand moved to his head and grabbed two hand fulls of his hair.

C.c was pushing his head down into her trying to get his tongue to go all the way down there. She mounded has she came all over his mouth. He stood there trying to lick and swallow all of her essence." It's nice...ah that...ah we can do this again." C.c put her head up grinning as Lelouch stood up. He gave her as satisfied look,but he still wanted more and so did she.

He got inbetween her legs as she spread them for him. Lelouch bent over getting closer and made lip contact while he was positioning his erection. With one push he got in." AH..."" AH..." They both mounded/screamed.

C.c could feel pain. Lelouch could see it on her face and wanted to take the pain away more then anything has he pulled away. They sat in that position for a short time." It's...you can move now." He startat a slow steady pace but has he felt her wet walls he could only move faster.

C.c moaned loud has Lelouch banged her making the bed shake. Going in and out going deeper every time. He lent down,got one of her legs and put it over his shoulder.

" OH LELOUCH GOD FUCK ME HARDER,FASTER...GA AH YEAH BABY RIGHT THERE NNNNN!" Lelouch could only go this fast without hurting her,but since she was an immortal by Code and gone through wurst pain and this might even feel better then she had ever experienced.

He did had she yelled and went faster and harder. Her moaning got louder and the his grunting got louder. He went for another tongue battle and when they did all the sound in the room was the slapping of flesh,their battle and quiet moaning.

They broke away again and somehow Lelouch was on the bottom and C.c was on the top. She started to rock back and forth going fast as she could. His hands moved to her hips to keep her steady then they moved to her tits before he knew it. Like they had a mind of their own.

Lelouch's hands trailed all the way to her hands. She took his left hand and started to lick and suck on his fingers. She bit down on them drawing a little blood that she licked up,but the wound healed rather quickly.

" AH LELOUCH I'M...AH!"" ME TU...UH TOO!" They were reaching their climax." COME WITH ME!" C.c yelled." AH LELOUCH!" AH C-!" Lelouch yelled her real name.

She fell on top of him. Lelouch reached for the covers and pulled the covers over them. He put his right hand on the back of her head and rubbed her hair. He kissed her forehead." I promise...I will never let you go again. C-." Lelouch swore to her using her real name in a soft and sweet tone. She smiled and tears went down her cheeks. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his chest.

" Please...never again." C.c hug him tightly. Lelouch had a smiley frown. He put his left arm on her back." I promise. And thank you. For waiting."

They fell asleep in each other's grasp.

 **Finally done. Anyway sorry again for taking so long a lot of things as been going on for me taking me away from this but I have been working on this time to time so that is why it might not be good. So sorry again and I took a break last week and I will try release another chapter this week before Saturday if possible. Thank you for just viewing my story.**

 **The Darkness Consumes Us All**


	5. Chapter 4 continued

**Ok guys so I needed to post something even though the lemon is bad like really.( there is screwing it up and fucking it up Royal and I fucked it up Royal.) I will update it with testing over I will have more time. Also,sorry if this does seem a little rushed.**

 **Chapter 4**

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR IS ANOTHER! I WANT YOU TO FIND OUT ALL THE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS WHITE ZERO!" The man dressed in all red and silver armor with pointed feet and fingers,scaly plating,cloth going from his neck down to his red chain belt and on it the the golden Code yelled as he grasped his chest with his hand looking at a map that had red flags in certain parts of the world." Understood my lord." The soldier said. He then disappeared with a flash of red light.

" Send a message out to all the generals and tell them a meeting is needed. And only the ones who are lowly to our God. An also prepare the tomb of the god." A man in a suit of shining white armor with a gold Geass insignia on his chest whispered to a messenger in the back of the room." Right away sir." The messenger said as he turned invisible.

" CURTEIS! PUT TOGETHER A SQUAD AND HUNT DOWN THIS IMPOSTER!" Curteis looked to the man who was screaming at the top of his lungs." Yes...my liege." With that he went out the doors of a giant meeting room.

 _Back at the festivalal_

"LOOK EVERY WERE FOR THIS WHITE ZERO! He must be brought into custody for questioning AND FIND OUT WERE THE TERRORIST CAME FROM! We can not let them get this close to her highness. AGAIN!" Suzaku ordered a Britannian general with a threatening tone." Right away sir. YOU HERD HIM MEN SPREAD OUT AND LOOK HIGH AND LOW TO FIND OUT WHERE THESE TERRORISTS CAME FROM! AND LOOK FOR THE WHITE ZERO!"

The soldiers scattered as the people were evacuated. Nunnally got on a plane. She got into a room where discussions were held with other people. Suzaku came in and slammed the door shut making Nunnally jump." Sorry...this is getting a little too unbelievable." Nunnally looked at him as he walked to the seat next to her.

" I know what you mean..." She looked at her hands and put them together." Hey...Suzaku...have you ever seen someone and feel like you know them but don't." Suzaku leaned on his first." No. Wait are you saying you know who that was?!" He turned his head with haste and no one could see his shocked face. Only his voice. Nunnally put on a worried face.

" No,but it does feel like I have met him before. And...he did kiss C.c...the only one I thought she was with was big brother. Then there is all of these...people out to get me." She started to shake has her life was now in more danger and so was all the people of the world.

" It will be ok. I promise I will not let them get you." He reached over to her and rubbed her arm." I thought that was wired as well. How he did that to C.c. Just...just maybe." He started to murmur to himself. ' Could it possibly be Lelouch. But how. I stabbed him dead. No. It is not possible.' The plane then started to take off back to the new palace.

Kallen was walking back to her home.' Were did all these guys come from. It doesn't make sense. And who was that White Zero. He seems really strong. And how in the world did he survive all of the bullets that tore into his body. It doesn't make sense. Huh,if only we had him with us in the Black Knights. Well guess I am going to have to make some phone calls.'

She continued down the streets were soldiers of Britannian searched for the new threat.

 _With Lelouch in the dream realm_

" Lelouch. Lelouch. Lelouch!" Lelouch herd a voice calling out to him." What who...oh it is you my lord." He was suddenly in the God's throne room. He had on his White Zero suit." Come on Lelouch. I thought we were friends? Remember. Call me Nigel." The God of Code Geass had a smile on his face has Lelouch looked up at him sitting in his throne.

" Hey Lulu think we should bring your spouse here?" Lelouch raised a eyebrow." Spouse? You mean C.c? I love her but we are not married...yet. I plan on it though." Lelouch got a smirk and lowered his brow." Well how about we marry you here. I will have my most trusted general you're going to meet tonight do the ceremony." He hopped down from his throne next to Lelouch as a red light appeared looking like the door Lelouch blew up in the cave. A man in shining white armor walked threw.

" I would like to introduce you to one of my other students. His name is Curteis." The red light disappeared and Curteis kneeled down before the two." Hello my lords." Lelouch looked at him then Nigel then back out of confusion." Why are you calling my lord?" He rose as Nigel signaled him to rise." Because you are the new Monarch. You have the golden Code to prove it. Our old ones as turned silver."

Lelouch squinted his eyes and looked at Nigel with some anger." How come you never told me about this?!" He raised his hand which was now clenched in a fist and threw his other hand out." What? That you are going to have to become a king again. You did except the contract. Did you not? Don't fret. After this is over you will be a king but live how ever you want."

Lelouch turned his head to the general who was waiting." You look a little like a the men I killed early tonight." The god smiled grew wider." Well Lelouch he is part of the same order as those men,but the people you killed were not loyal to me." Curteis walked to a empty space. Out of nowhere,a chair appeared. He sat down on it and crossed his arms." I want answers. Now!" Lelouch demanded.

" Well emperor Lelouch. You are the new Monarch. Since our old one is no longer loyal to our God his Code has turned silver. He still has all the abilities which is a theat. You will have to kill him. A large percentage of the order is loyal to him,but that will change eventually. Me and some others have come together to serve you lord Lelouch." Lelouch went to sit down on the steps." So I have to do this?" He started to shake his head." This is the Black Knights all over again." He started to laugh." Alright,but this time I will no be betrayed."

" Of course our liege." Nigel started to clap." Ok now that we got that settled. Curteis I need you to do something." He uncrossed his arms and stood up." What is it my lord?" He looked over to Lelouch." We are to have this man marry someone." Curteis was surprised." Ah...alright. To whom?" The God went back up to his throne and sat down." He is to be wed to a girl named C.c wired name but she is one of the longest surviving Code users." Curteis nodded.

" I see. So that is why he is not marrying one of the Royal family members of the order." Lelouch stood up then walked next to Curteis." When will we do this?" Nigel smile grew from ear to ear." How about now?" He clapped and a portal opened up which C.c then walked out of with her white empress dress.

Lelouch started to walk to her then there was a great wind with pink blossoms riding it. He clenched his eyes closed until it calmed down.

He opened them to a forest with blooming trees,blossoms everywhere,a red carpet leading him to a alter where C.c was standing with a bouquet of flowers. He walked over and noticed that he was in his emperor suit.

He made his way to the alter and was on that opposite side in front of her. Curteis then walked out from behind a tree with a book in hand." Lelouch. What...what's going on?" Lelouch smiled and grabbed one of her hands." We are getting married. Oh wait. How can we if I never prepossessed to you?" He got on one knee." C- will you marry me?" He used her real name and she was shocked. They were in a strange place and he had just prepossessed.

" Oh...Lelouch of course." Curteis looked at them both then let out a breath." Let's get on with this. Eh hem hm. Dear children of God, you have come to this alter so that the Lord may seal your love in the presence of the priest and this community. He blesses this love. He has already consecrated you. Now, by a special sacrament, he strengthens you to fulfil the duties of your married life.

Lelouch and C-, you are about to celebrate this sacrament. Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?"

Lelouch and C.c."We have.""Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?"Lelouch and C.c." We will."

"Are you willing to accept with love the children God may send you, and bring them up in accordance with the law of God and his church?" Lelouch and C.c." We will."" I, Lelouch,take you C-, as my wife,for better, for worse,for richer, for poorer,in sickness and in health,all the days of our life."

C.c got even more teary eyed." I, C-. take you, Lelouch, as my husband,for better, for worse,for richer, for poorer,in sickness and in health. For all the days of our life."

Curteis was smiling even though no one could see it. To him,the joining of two souls was a precious thing. And the his new king already had a wife now so that would make things go more smoothly for the coming battle for the order." What God joins together man must not the Lord confirm the consent that you have given,and enrich you with his blessings. Lord, bless Lelouch and C- and consecrate their married life.

May these rings be a symbol of their faith in each other and a reminder them of their love. Through our Lord." Nigel walked up with the rings.

" Here you two go." Lelouch picked up one of the golden rings that had a diamond with two smaller diamonds on the side of it in it and some type of inscription but knowing Nigel in the months Lelouch spent with him,it was probably some type of weapon or something that will come in handy later.

C.c picked up the other and inspected it. C.c saw the diamond and two other smaller diamonds next to it.

She saw a inscription on it but couldn't read it as the league it was written in was old. She remembered the nun that raised her wrote like this sometimes. Lelouch put the ring on her ring finger. She in return did the same after he was done." With the power invested in me. I pronounce you husband and wife. You my now kiss the bride."

With that said. Both particly ran up to each other only being feet away. They locked lips and for a minute stood in that position in front of the other two,making it a little awkward.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes." Well...now we are married. I told you C.c I love you and I want to take it all the way." A genuine smile filled with happiness went on to both their faces and C.c now had tears running down her face. She ran up to Lelouch and gave him a tight hug. Crying into his chest like last time.

" Hey. I suppose introductions are needed?" C.c looked at Nigel who was a complete stranger to her. She wiped her eyes and checks and got her composure back." Yes. Lelouch introduce him and tell me were we are."

 **Ok I am gonna stop it right there and continue in the next chapter. I will mainly focus on Lelouch and C.c. Now Kallen is a pain I have to admit it and I just want to say you are not apart of this story anymore,but she does play a important role and after that I will just write her out. Same with everyone else sorta and I am having a hard time finding out what to do with the original cast.**

 **Don't worry I will update as soon as possible and with summer break coming up I will be able to focus on this a lot. Three weeks left so if I don't update on a week or two please forgive me. And if you don't know what C.c is wearing she is in what she wore back in pen dragon capital. Not the straight jacket. K signing off**

 **The Darkness Consumes Us All**


End file.
